Death Kingdom
A New game was announced, Death Kingdom. It was supposed to be the first ever virtual reality game a VRMMORPG. It opened, relesed to the entire world, but many secrets await them in the Death Kingdom. /Characters/ *Johnny , Assassin, Male, Gun *Ray , Hunter, Male, Bow & Arrow *Zafira, Mage, female, Spellbook *Rex, Mage, Male, Staff /Statistics/ /Encyclopedia/ 'Floor 0: Gates of Alpha' All players logging in to the game are standing infront of large gates, that are closed. Johnny: This is it. The gates to the game! Ray: Yeah. This will be epic! Zafira: 'When will the gates open? ''The gates start to open up. And all players are rushing through. '''Floor 1: Town Of Beginnings All players are teleported to the town and recieve basic weapons. All players +200 Gold, Zafira +1 Fire Spellbook, Johnny +1 Training Gun and +20 Ammo, Ray +1 Training Bow and +20 Arrows. Rex +200 Gold, +1 Wooden Staff. Rex learned skill: Holy Blast Rex Learned skill: Heal 'Plaza' Center of town 'Market' The marketplace where you can buy items Johnny: What's for sale? ---- Items For Sale *10 Ammo For 100 Gold *15 Arrows For 100 Gold *Healing Potion (+20 HP) 100 Gold *Training Bow For 200 Gold *Training Gun For 200 Gold *Wooden Staff For 200 Gold ---- Ray: Hmm......what to spend some gold on...... Vendor: Nice Bow you got there, maybe you'd want arrows? Or a healing potion? Ray: 'I'll take some arrows. ''Ray -100 Gold, +15 Arrows, Ray learned skill: Double Shot '''Town Pub The area where you can chat, drink, or accept posted challenges ---- Missions (Party Recomended) *Save The Headmaster (Lv 1) Talk to Apperntice *The Lost Key (Lv 1) Talk to Blacksmith *Haunted House (Lv 2) ---- Johnny: '''Hey Ray? You wanna Party up and do a Mission? '''Ray: Sure Johnny. Which mission? Johnny: The Headmaster one. Ray: Okay sure. Apperntice: Are you here to help? Johnny: '''Yeah. '''Apperntice: '''The evil Tigermen took the headmaster of the acadamy into the forest around the first dungeon. '''Johnny: Don't worry. *Turns to Ray* We should go to the forest now. Ray: Yeah, let's go. Rex: Hey Blacksmith. The board says you have a mission. Blacksmith: Um yeah, I lost the key to my shop. It was in the forest along a mysterious path. Rex: Don't worry, I'll find it for you *heads out of the pub and towards the forest* Rex: *throws key at the blacksmith* I found your key Blacksmith: My keys! Thanks, um take this as a reward. Rex +200 Gold, +1 Weapon Coupon The Blacksmith shop is now open. Blacksmith: I'll open the shop now. Apperntice: That must have been terrible, but thanks for saving the headmaster. Headmaster: I should have listened when told to bring a bodyguard during my research. Apprentice: We can re-open the acadamy now. Headmaster: 'Oh yes. ''Johnny, Rex, Ray +200 Gold '''Blacksmith Shop A Place to buy, sell, create, or upgrade weapons. ---- Wooden Sword 200 Gold Training Bow 200 Gold Training Crossbow 200 Gold Fire Spellbook 200 Gold Wooden Dagger 200 Gold Rex: Hmm... I'll buy a fire spellbook and a wooden sword... and also what does the weapon coupon do? Blacksmith: You get a free weapon. Rex -400 Gold, +1 Fire Spellbook, +1 Wooden Sword Rex: In that case i'll get a wooden dagger as well *hands over the coupon* Rex -1 Weapon Coupon, +1 Wooden Dagger Rex can choose to Improve his Attack, Defense, HP, or SP Rex: *leafing through the spellbook as he walks towards the forest* I wonder where the other players are (Attack please =3) 'Acadamy' A place to learn about other classes, and to learn skills. Johnny: What can we do here? Headmaster: You can train to master other classes and to master skills. 'Town Hotel' The area where you can rent a room and sleep for a night 'Floor 1: Enterance Forest' Here you see a big forest, in it there is a path to the dungeon, a artificial path, and path to a fort, and a house. Johnny: I guess we go to that fort in the distance. Rex: Hmmm the blacksmith said he lost it on a mysterious path... Maybe that one... Rex: *spinning the dagger around* I think they headed towards that fort in the distance 'Dungoen Path' Path to the dungeon leading to the next floor. 'Artificial Path' A mysterious path Rex: *walking down the path* Hmmm, where could it be ---- 2 Tigermen are guarding a key and battle Rex Tigermen 1 20/20 HP Tigermen 2 20/20 HP Rex 50/50 HP Rex: I see you want to fight. Holy Blast! *points staff at the tigermen* Tigermen 1 5/20 HP All the tigermen attack rex but only 1 hits. Rex 40/50 Rex: Hyah! *leaps and smashes Tigermen 1's head with staff* Tigermen 1 Died Tigermen 2 attacks Rex Rex 30/50 HP Rex: Holy Blast! *points staff at the remaining tigermen* Rex did a critical hit Tigermen 2 died Rex Wins! Rex +100 Gold, +50 XP, +1 Smithshop Key Rex Level Up: Mage Lv 2 ---- All the Tigermen in the area disappear Rex: Yeah! *spins staff and throws it into the air before catching it* Level up!... I better go return this key *walks back down the artificial path* 'Fort' Path to a fort overrun by tigermen Johnny: Um. Ray: Hm. ---- 4 Tigermen ambush Johnny and Ray Tigermen 1,2,3,4 20/20 HP Johnny and Ray 50/50 HP Johnny: *Shoots Tigermen 1* Tigermen 1 10/20 HP Ray: *shoots arrow at Tigerman 2* Johnny -1 Ammo '' ''Ray -1 Arrow Tigermen 2 10/20 HP Tigermen 1 and 2 Attack Johnny. And Tigermen 3 attacks Ray but 4 misses. Johnny 40/50 HP Ray 45/50 HP Johnny: '*Shoots Tigermen 1* ''Tigermen 1 Died '''Ray: *shoots Tigerman 2* Tigermen 2 Died Tigermen 3 and 4 Attack Johnny Johnny 30/50 HP Johnny: Attacks Tigermen 3 Critical Hit! Tigermen 3 5/20 HP Rex: Need some help? Rex Joins the party Rex 50/50 HP Rex: Heh *runs up and stabs Tigermen 3 with dagger* Ray: *shoots arrow at Tigerman 4* Tigermen 3 Died Tigermen 4 5/20 HP Tigermen 4 attacks Ray Ray 40/50 HP Rex: Heal! *casts heal on johnny* Rex -5 SP Johnny 50/50 HP Johnny: 'Die! *Shoots at Tigermen 4* ''Tigermen 4 died Johnny Lv 2 Assassin Ray Lv 2 Hunter Johnny Gun Lv 3 Ray Bow Lv 3 Rex Staff Lv 3 (forgot this) Ray and Johnny can chose to upgrade HP, Sp, ATK, or DEP Johnny and Ray +200 Gold, +100 XP Rex +100 Gold, +50 XP Rex Dagger Lv 1 ---- '''Rex: Let's go find the headmaster! (don't you mean weapon level 3? We are using our speciality weapons after all...) Headmaster: '''Walks out of a cell. '''Johnny: We need to bring you to your apprentice. Rex: Let's go. I don't trust this place Ray: I agree with Rex. Johnny: *Returns with Rex and Ray to The Pub 'House' Path to a creepy house